When Two Halves Meet one
by DNAngelgrl
Summary: One heart was not meant to be shared but when Inuyasha finally realizes that Kagome may never return, the village is attacked. What bumps will the gang face and whats that in the distant? A gust of wind!
1. Inuyasha's Decision

Disclaimer: These characters are of not my own imagination

"When Two Halves Meet One"

Chapter one - Inuyasha's Decision

"SIT BOY!"

"AHHH!" That's how it always was when Kagome and Inuyasha were together. Kagome would cry out her word of subjugation and then Inuyasha would just get a face full of dirt, all because of Kikyo. But as always she would come back and as always the adventure would begin once more. Their hunt for the shikon-jewel was far from over but it was also almost done for this time when Kagome would come back, things would get a little complicated for the confused couple.

"Kagome wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She ran off and jumped back into the well without another word. Inuyasha stopped and looked down into the well. His face was writhing in pain as he watched the last moments of Kagome leaving.

"I said I was sorry." He let out a sigh of remorse as Inuyasha sat besides the well and looked off into the distance, watching the clouds crawl on by. It was in the middle of spring and the flowers were just beginning to open. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he took in the sweet fragrance.

"I'm sorry okay!"

While Inuyasha was off in his remorse, watching was Sango and Miroku, who were concerned for the two.

"Miroku. Kagome looked really depressed. Do you think she'll come back this time?"

"If I know Kagome. She may not this time. Inuyasha went too far."

"But…"

"I know Sango." Miroku stood up and looked down towards the well where Inuyasha stood over, watching the inside. Shippo had left earlier that day, after hearing Kagome was off because of Inuyasha's decision and in his anger, joined Totosai in his cavern. It was a long day for all of them as the traveling companions ran into Naraku earlier that day.

__

Morning

"It's him. Naraku! Come out you coward."

"Inuyasha. Look there." Inuyasha and Kagome had traveled on ahead and there they were faced with the one and only Naraku, along with his incarnations.

"Inuyasha. You've finally come and you've brought along that wench as well."

"What!" Kagome withdrew her bow and arrows and aimed them at Naraku in anger. "You'll pay Naraku. Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha lifted his nose high into the air to find Kikyo's scent when he smelt something foul.

"Grr…Naraku. You Bastard. What have you done to Kikyo?!"

"Kikyo is the least of your concerns. Honestly Inuyasha, do you believe that I would not be prepared for your assault. Now Kagura, Go Forth and take Inuyasha's head." A strong gust of wind snapped through the castle and swept Inuyasha and Kagome off as they were hit by her blades of wind. Then, in the midst of the morning light came a horrid cry.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga and pushed his way through the hoard and in the center was Kikyo, her blood spilling onto the ground. Her body was tattered and to Inuyasha's surprise, she was crying.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

"K-Kikyo…" But before Inuyasha could reach her, Kikyo was taken by Naraku and was placed out of his reach. "Naraku! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Inuyasha chased after Naraku but was pulled back by the incarnations. He swung his mighty sword and in his anger was able to use his ultimate technique.

"BACK-SLASH WAVE!" And in an instant, only Kagura and Kanna were left. Even Kanna's mirror had broken under the attack. The two fled and the castle was left in silence.

"Inuyasha, you were able to use the tetsaiga's ultimate technique."

"Grr…it doesn't matter. I can still smell it."

"Wait! Inuyasha!" But it was too late as Inuyasha jumped up on the castle's roof and chased the scent down to only arrive and find Kikyo struggling for life.

"Kikyo. Where does it hurt?"

"Inuyasha. You must leave. He's close by."

"I don't care. The only thing that matters is to save you."

"But why Inuyasha? Why do you persist to save a dead body such as mine?"

"Because it's your soul that I care for. Kikyo! Don't you understand that I still love you!" Kikyo looked up into his eyes and began to cry. She was overwhelmed by that day and she was overwhelmed by his words.

"Is that what you truly feel Inuyasha?"

"Wait. Kikyo! You're hurt." Inuyasha knelt down and when he was trying to pick her back to her feet, she embraced him as tears trickled down her face. Inuyasha was in a state of shock as he too returned her embrace. "Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and she gave him a kiss. Her tears falling down even more. Her soul was being purified not by her powers but Inuyasha's heart as she regained her strength and her soul began to become pure. A light flashed through the woods and Kikyo became more than just earth and bones. Her body once more restored.

"Kikyo. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I must take my leave. But I will return to you."

"Kikyo. Please don't leave me. I need you. Kikyo!" Kikyo then left with her soul collectors and was gone. Inuyasha looked up and there he was able to smell a difference in Kikyo's scent.

"Her scent. I don't smell the scent of death any longer…Who's there!" Inuyasha turned around only to find Kagome. She stared straight at him with tears of her own staining her face.

"Kagome…"

"Leave me alone. I hate you…"

Disclaimer: Whew…Another story. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I mean really this is still a new for me so stick around and find out what happens next. Will Kagome really leave forever and what about the change in Kikyo? Will she truly return to Inuyasha? Find out next time.


	2. Gust in the Wind

Disclaimer: Hey everyone. Thanks for sticking around. Hope you like this chapter (Oh and these characters are not mine)

Chapter Two - Tears in the Wind

Two days past when Kagome left and Inuyasha still didn't leave the wells view. Two days past since Kikyo left as well. The feudal times seemed to have come to a standstill when finally Inuyasha stood up and walked back to the village.

"Inuyasha. Where is Kagome? I've been meaning to give her a gift for helping me earlier."

"She's not coming Kaede. I don't think she'll ever come back."

"But why?"

"Because Inuyasha is a big idiot that's why!" Everyone turned their head to be face to face with Shippo. He was enraged with Inuyasha, his eyes glazed with tears and around his waist was the shikon jewels that they had acquired throughout their journey, glimmering in the morning light.

"Shippo! Give those back to me."

"NO! I despise you Inuyasha and I hope you find no peace." Shippo turned around and ran off crying, taking the sacred as well.

"HEY! Shippo!" But when Inuyasha walked outside, he was no where to be found. His scent too just seemed to have vanished in the wind as well for Inuyasha could not trace it. "Damn fox! Shippo you'd better come back before you find yourself in a world of hurt!" But it was no use for Shippo was long gone. His intentions were of malice wishes as well as Shippo headed straight towards a dark castle.

"Everyone please turn to page 55. We will begin our lesson…Kagome, please pay attention."

"Wha…Oh sorry sir." Kagome looked down through her books as she wiped away her tears from escaping her eyes. _How could he? How could he?_ was all she kept thinking to herself as she laid her head down and stared blankly outdoors. She missed her adventures with Inuyasha, more than ever but the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing was more than she could bear. This was the second time they kissed and the second time they vowed themselves to one another. Inuyasha had made his decision and it was one Kagome could not deal with a second time. Her heart felt like it was about the be crushed into a million pieces.

"How could he?" She finally just dozed off to sleep, believing that it was the only way she could escape her problems for at that moment she wished she had never ever met Inuyasha or the feudal times.

"Whats that?! A strong gust in the wind!" Inuyasha raised his head up from the floor and saw a tornado shaped cloud rushing towards him. "Damn not now."  
"Yo. I have come for my Kagome…eh? What is this mutt face? Why do I not see her?"

"Koga, you bastard. Kagomes not here right now but I know the perfect game to play while you wait for her. Its called Steal the Shards and I get to steal first." Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga and swung at Koga but he was much faster than before as he jumped out the way with ease.

"Feh…you got to do better than that mutt face."  
"Hmm…I see you've acquired more shards. You're faster than ever before. But that doesn't really matter because in the end, I'll tear your legs off and take those shards away from you."

"You wish dog boy!"

"Hmm…" Inuyasha turned around and began to walk away from Koga when in an instant, Koga was in front of him.

"Wait a minute. I asked you where Kagome was?"

"I told you before! It's none of your business!"   
"Yeah right! Kagome is my woman and theres nothing you can say to stop us from being together got that dog breath."  
"Grr…you wish. Kagome would never…"

"Hold on. I thought you had affection for this Kikyo woman. Take her and leave Kagome with me. It would be better for Kagome to anyways." Inuyasha reached his hands over towards his sword when a strange scent swept through the lands.

"Shut up you fool. A demon is approaching." Koga and Inuyasha stood their ground when suddenly, balls of fire swept past them and hit the village of Kaede. Inuyasha just stared in horror as the entire village was destroyed in an instant. The fire crackled as it was being fed by houses, livestock, and human flesh.

"What is going on!?"

"Damn him to hell." Inuyasha in anger unsheathed the Tetsaiga and swung his sword to cut through the wind scar when the demonic powers of the demon fled. It was gone as if it were never there as Inuyasha jumped up a tree and found nothing. "COME OUT AND FIGHT COWARD!" Inuyasha jumped down and slammed his fist into the ground as he felt remorse for the village where Kaede was residing. "Everyone's gone. But why…" But Inuyasha didn't have long to mourn for in the air, the demonic presence grew thick in the air and in the distant stood a little boy. His arm badly hurt as he struggled over towards Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt face! What's going on?" Koga finally had reached Inuyasha when he too felt the demon's presence. It was powerful. So much that it almost made Koga feel ill.

"Stay still, Koga. The demon is still close by and that boy…" _What's he doing here?_ Inuyasha lifted his sword high in the air and was ready to strike as the boy continued to walk straight for him.

"Please sir. A demon is after me. Please help me."

"Feh…You're not going to fool me! YOU FILTHY DEMON!" and as Inuyasha was prepared to swing the Tetsaiga and use its ultimate technique, the demonic powers were gone. Completely vanished with only the kid left behind.

Disclaimer: YAY! Finally the second chapter is done and I hope its good so far. Send me your reviews and thanks for reading. Stick around to find out about this mysterious boy and whether or not Kagome's adventures in the feudal times are really over? Who knows, just find out in Chapter three - Lost in Time. Cya


End file.
